Yellow Flicker Beat
by SebMich
Summary: Vincent Phantomhive, el Comandante en Jefe del Capitolio, y dueño de la vida de cada ser en ese lugar, organiza cada año los famosos Juegos del Hambre. En el año 3002, decidido a que su hijo Ciel conozca lo que realmente sucede en los juegos, lo involucra sin saber que éste se tomará el tiempo de conocer a uno de los tributos.


Vincent Phantomhive, el Comandante en Jefe, el Presidente del Capitolio… Él maldito ser que jugaba con las vidas de veinticuatro personas cada año. Y sin embargo, el aparente mejor padre… o mejor dicho, el mejor actor de la historia.

Extendió las manos a sus costados, sentado a la cabeza de la enorme mesa. Su hijo, Ciel Phantomhive, orgulloso e inocente del daño que su padre ocasionaba a veinticuatro familias anualmente, tomó su mano y cerró los ojos sosteniendo el rostro ligeramente inclinado hacia abajo. Rachel Phantomhive, su esposa y madre de Ciel, tomó su otra mano. Claro que para ella era imposible inclinar la cabeza debido a su peinado abombado y el ceñido vestido rosa que apenas la dejaba respirar.

Todos los demás en la mesa les imitaron. Era curioso, como en el año 3002 las personas habían vuelto a vestir como en lo que se había conocido como la época victoriana de ahí por debajo de los años 1800. Había que destacar, por supuesto, que ésta se trataba de la vestimenta de los más adinerados y poderosos. Alguien que pertenecía a la clase baja apenas podía obtener algunas ropas de gabardina y botas. Nada particularmente fino pues los trabajos no eran exactamente refinados.

-Agradezcamos por lo que se nos entrega en este día. Asimismo, agradezcamos porque los anuales Juegos del Hambre se acercan y con ello, el tributo que una vez más se rendirá a estas tierras que año con año nos permiten seguir ocupándolas.

-Que así sea. – Respondieron los demás al unísono. Incluído Ciel, quien no estaba del todo seguro, cuál era el tipo de tributo que los pueblerinos rendían anualmente. Sus padres jamás le habían dejado acercarse a la televisión en esos días. De hecho, todos los televisores de la mansión Phantomhive eran removidos, exceptuando el que estaba en el despacho de Vincent. Incontables veces, Ciel había visto salir al hombre riendo de su despacho, otras tantas le vio descompuesto pero, jamás a un nivel que pareciera ser preocupante.

-Padre… - Se animó a hablar el chico. Tenía los ojos azules igual que sus padres. Su piel blanca que parecía ser de porcelana por lo blanca que era y su cuerpo era delgado, a pesar de las muchas horas de entrenamiento que su padre pagaba para él con un instructor particular. - ¿podré este año ver los juegos?

Vincent, inseguro pero consciente que el chico ya sobrepasaba los catorce años, asintió. – Sí, hijo. Este año podrás ver lo que acontece en los Juegos del Hambre. –Se detuvo.- Es más… En conjunto con nuestro mejor distrito, el Distrito Uno… - Añadió, alzando la mano hacia el director de dicho estado, quienes se encontraban cenando con ellos esta noche. – Iremos mañana para la elección de los tributos del Distrito Doce.

-Perdona la interrupción, Vincent querido. – Replicó Rachel. – ¿No crees que Ciel está muy joven para esto? – La edad en la que Ciel debía saber la verdad de todo era un tema de constante discusión en la pareja.

-He decidido que será este año, amor. Y no pienso cambiarlo. – Masculló, tomando su copa de vino y bebiendo un sorbo. Mentalmente se pedía control pues, no le gustaba en lo más mínimo que su esposa le contradijera frente a invitados, y menos, invitados tan importantes como Charles Bockhart y su esposa Melissa.

-Dejalo, Rachel. – Argumentó Melissa, con su cabello negro y sus uñas esmaltadas en color rojo, tocándole el hombro a la rubia. Su clásica sonrisa hipócrita provocaba náuseas en Rachel, quien nunca había estado del todo en acuerdo con esa celebración de los juegos pero, quien no tenía otra opción que plegarse a la voluntad de su marido. – Es importante para Ciel seguir los pasos de su padre.

"Y convertirse en otro tirano." Pensó ella mas no lo dijo. –Es verdad. Ahora que lo pienso… - Sonrió. – Es una excelente oportunidad, Ciel. De hecho, creo que es conveniente que hoy te vayas a dormir temprano y así estés en total forma por la mañana.

-Gracias, madre. – Respondió el ojiazul, quien de ahí en adelante se dedicó a comer su cena.

Los mayores continuaron conversando y el menor solamente se detuvo a escucharlos una vez. Un nombre en toda la conversación se le hizo familiar: Katniss Everdeen. Estaba seguro de haber leído ese nombre en el diario alguna vez. También escuchó la sugerencia del jefe del Distrito Uno: Este año debía tratarse de una competencia solo entre doce. Uno por distrito. Su padre sonó entusiasmado en torno al asunto, aludiendo que de esa forma sus súbditos le tendrían aún en un mejor concepto.

-¿Sucede algo, joven amo? – Preguntó el mayordomo, Tanaka se llamaba, al verle que sostenía el tenedor a la altura de su boca con un trozo de salmón pero que no lo comía. - ¿Ha encontrado algo malo en su salmón?

-No… En lo absoluto. – Replicó el ojiazul, intentando sonreír. – Solo me he distraído un instante.

Sin embargo, ya no se sintió cómodo en la mesa. A veces las personas olvidan que estás ahí y, hablan sin pensar. No obstante, todo cambia cuando se dan cuenta que sigues ahí sentado y observándoles. Ciel se disculpó, bebió su copa de vino de un solo trago y se puso de pie, abandonando la enorme habitación color marfil rodeada por columnas de mármol de las que pendían enormes banderas de terciopelo en las que se leía: "Panem hoy, Panem mañana, Panem por siempre."

Detrás de él, Tanaka caminaba siguiéndole el paso. – Joven Phantomhive, ¿quiere una taza de té antes de ir a dormir? – Le preguntó el hombre.

El ojiazul se detuvo y se giró hacia él. – Gracias, Tanaka. Creo que me gustaría un té de manzanilla antes de dormir. La verdad me siento algo nervioso.

El anciano, quien conocía todo lo que procedía de aquella historia, se quedó en silencio.

Ciel, por su parte, al igual que su padre, era lo suficientemente astuto para darse cuenta cuando alguien le mentía. – ¿Sabes lo que sucede en ese evento?

-No… No, joven amo. Ese evento es exclusivo para su padre, el Presidente del Capitolio.

-Entiendo… - Respondió el menor. No quería poner más nervioso al mayordomo. – Bueno, te agradeceré me lleves el té a mi habitación.

Y partieron caminos con el mayordomo. El ojiazul se dirigió a su habitación y el otro a la cocina. Como todas las noches, Ciel se detuvo frente al espejo para comenzar a quitarse sus finas ropas. Comenzó por desabotonar la chaqueta azul que vestía ese día, después se deshizo del pañuelo alrededor de su cuello, sus pantalones y finalmente de la camisa blanca que quedaba.

Se vistió pues con una camisa blanca holgada. Tenía varias así y gustaba de usarlas para dormir. No eran de su padre. No, él las había comprado así, especialmente para eso. Acto seguido, se asomó por la ventana. Era curioso. Las noches en Panem jamás eran del todo oscuras, pues en el ambiente flotaba, incesante, un polvillo blanco que se esparcía por todo el lugar. No obstante, con el contraste de la luz de la luna, le daba al lugar un toque ligeramente mágico. Ciel suspiró. Nunca en su vida había ido mucho más allá del Distrito Tres. Por alguna razón, sus padres decían que las demás personas en los otros distritos, no eran personas agradecidas y que por tanto, el Capitolio no les consideraba como posibles aliados y mucho menos, como lugares que uno de los "nobles" debiera visitar.

Aquella noche, pues, después de beber su té, se acostó lleno de ilusión. Finalmente conocería el tan recóndito Distrito Doce.

.

.

.

La mañana siguiente se estaba haciendo realmente corta. Apenas le había dado tiempo de ducharse, vestirse y comer algo de desayuno. Después de eso, se había forzado a correr para llegar a tiempo a lo que debía ser considerado un ático normal en cualquier mansión. No obstante, la mansión Phantomhive no era así. Una entrada resguardada por dos guardias de traje blanco, armadura blindada y dos rifles AK 215 en sus manos.

-Joven Phantomhive, su padre le espera. – Dijo uno de ellos.

-Gracias. –Respondió el menor, abriéndose paso entre ellos y adentrándose en un pasillo negro, con paredes de metal y pequeñas marcas resaltadas para hacerlo antideslizante. El ojiazul cruzó deprisa, adentrándose en un espacio tubular transparente de vidrio, que en realidad, se trataba de un ascensor que llevaba de ese sitio al interior del avión militar en el que viajaba la "familia real" de Panem.

Volaron alrededor de dos horas. Ciel observaba a sus padres desde su asiento. Su madre se arreglaba el cabello abombado y su padre leía las noticias en el diario electrónico. El menor supo que las cosas no andaban bien cuando su padre arrugó la nariz. – Estoy harto de esta gente. – Susurró para sí mismo. El ojiazul su asomó por encima de la butaca revestida de cuero negro para ver aquel que no era más que un cuadrado de cristal pero, diseñado con la más alta tecnología funcionaba mejor que esos aparatos que habían existido en el pasado con el símbolo de una manzana. Ciel alcanzó a leer "Ataque al jefe de Distrito Doce por parte de pueblerinos mineros".

Ciel se regresó a su anterior posición, sentado observando por la pequeña ventana a través de la que no se veía más que nubes. ¿Por qué los pueblerinos estaban en contra del jefe? Su padre era un gobernante justo…¿o no?

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por las palabras de su madre. – Abróchate el cinturón, Ciel. Vamos a aterrizar. – Añadió con una sonrisa.

El ojiazul obedeció y unos minutos después se hallaban descendiendo del avión en el respectivo ascensor. Cuando llegaron a la base se encontraron con que Charles y Melissa ya se encontraban ahí. Las damas se saludaron con un beso y los hombres con un apretón de manos, Ciel por su parte se dedicó a observarlos simplemente, asentir y sonreír. No era muy dado a los saludos ni a los contactos humanos. Muy probable porque jamás en su vidalos había tenido.

Juntos los cuatro se dirigieron a la parte baja de aquella que parecía ser la mansión del Director de Distrito. No era como la de los anteriores distritos donde Ciel había estado. Esta se veía… desgastada. Las paredes eran de piedra, como queriendo imitar un castillo de la época medieval. Sin embargo, distaban mucho de la elegancia y el lujo de las otras mansiones que visitó antes.

A su encuentro llegó un hombre de unos sesenta años, tenía el cabello completamente blanco. Vincent le saludó y simplemente se refirió a él como "Snow". El ojiazul, por primera vez en el día, extendió la mano y estrechó la mano del hombre. Aquel era la víctima del ataque de unos pueblerinos locos. Pobre hombre. O por lo menos eso creía Ciel.

-¿Estamos preparados para el evento? – Inquirió Vincent, arreglando su saco.

-Lo estamos. – Respondió Snow. – A pesar de todos los inconvenientes, los cuales imagino ya conoces…

-Estoy al tanto, y tendremos que hablar de eso luego. – El otro hombre asintió y todos juntos se dirigieron a la puerta principal de la mansión, cuyas puertas ya se encontraban abiertas. Todavía no había llegado a la entrada y Ciel ya podía observar las filas de gente afuera del lugar. Algo llamó su atención repentinamente, ¿por qué todos vestían de gris? Era como si se tratara de un grupo de soldados.

Conforme se acercaron, pudo ver que el graderío de la entrada había sido convertido en un escenario en el que había un podio al centro. A los lados, dos enormes pantallas de televisión transmitían lo que las cámaras que rodeaban el escenario captaban. Vincent tomó el brazo de Rachel y se adelantaron al frente. Snow y Ciel les siguieron al igual que Charles y Melissa.

Salieron al escenario y entonces el menor pudo contemplar por completo la escena. Aquella gente no vestía como los de los distritos que él había visitado antes. Llevaban esos trajes grises que se miraban viejos y sucios. Su mirada se posó en un joven de cabello negro que llevaba puesta una gorra. Estaba al frente y eso hizo pensar a Ciel que era algún tipo de líder porque solo algunos llevaban puesta la gorra y todos estaban al frente, con la posición de un soldado firme. Delante de toda la multitud, un grupo de guardias como los que había en la mansión estaba frente a ellos.

"Muchas gracias por su asistencia." Dijo Vincent al micrófono. "Estoy muy orgulloso de comunicarles que hoy elegiremos a los tributos para los anuales Juegos del Hambre."

Rachel junto a él, sonrió. "Este año… hemos decidido cambiar la temática original." Interrumpió la rubia. "Solamente escogeremos a un tributo pero… podrá ser alguien de cualquier edad…"

"¿Quién será el afortunado?" Preguntó Vincent, como si aquello se tratara de algo que podía causar emoción. No obstante, Ciel se dio cuenta que aquello no era ningún motivo de emoción. ¿Será que imaginaban que el juego estaba arreglado? Había escuchado que los ganadores tenían mucha riqueza después, aunque no sabía de muchos.

Rachel sacó un papel de la pescera de vidrio que estaba a sobre el podium y pronunció. "Luka Trancy, eres el tributo del Distrito doce."

Un grito erizó los nervios de Ciel. Una mujer de cabellera rubia corrió desde su posición para abrazar al pequeño, quien no parecía tener más de siete años. El ojiazul caminó hacia el frente. – Pero es muy joven… - Dijo, sin voltear a ver a su padre pero, ya a su lado.

-Eso no importa, Ciel. –Respondió el mayor y al ojiazul no le gustó lo que vio en sus ojos.

-Dijiste que me dejarías participar. – Le reprochó el menor, frunciendo el ceño. –Quiero que sea alguien mayor.

-No te entrometas en esto…

-¡Yo! – Una voz se alzó en ese momento, interrumpiendo la disputa que estaba a punto de formarse entre padre e hijo.

Ambos le miraron. Se trataba del joven de cabellos negros. Ahora que Ciel le veía de frente, notaba que a pesar de la suciedad en su rostro y lo despeinado de su cabello, era atractivo.

-Yo, Sebastián Michaelis… Me ofrezco como tributo para el Distrito Doce.

"Aceptado, joven Michaelis." Respondió Vincent al micrófono. Luego hizo una seña a los guardias. – Llévenselo. Esta misma noche lo reuniremos con los demás tributos.


End file.
